


Collar

by Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Collars, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair/pseuds/Crypto_Is_Octanes_New_Gamer_Chair
Summary: “You look at me, synthskin,” Revenant growled, Tae-Joon biting his lower lip as he redirected his gaze to meet those terrifying golden eyes.Revenant hummed in approval, running a hand through the dark hair before fisting it in his hand. “Red looks good on you,” the legend murmured, sounding smug, “but gods it looks best in you.”
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Collar

“I knew this colour would look good on you.”

Tae-Joon’s face flushed slightly at the praise, the younger legend averting his gaze though Revenant was having none of it, the simulacrum slipping a finger under the collar to pull Tae-Joon half into his lap. 

“You look at _me_ , synthskin,” Revenant growled, Tae-Joon biting his lower lip as he redirected his gaze to meet those terrifying golden eyes.

Revenant hummed in approval, running a hand through the dark hair before fisting it in his hand. “Red looks good on you,” the legend murmured, sounding smug, “but gods it looks best in you.”

The hacker shuddered at the words, whining softly when Revenant’s leg slipped between his knees, the hacker biting back a little moan, half-thrusting before remembering his place. 

On his knees before Revenant, Tae-Joon could do nothing to hide his arousal, body quivering as he tried to keep himself still and not hump the simulacrum’s leg.

“Look at you, so desperate,” Revenant broke the silen again, free hand cupping the hacker’s cheek, thumb suggestively running along his lower lip. “And what do you say?”

Tae-Joon swallowed hard as he tried to form the words. “ _G-gamasahabnida,”_ he answered, knowing the simulacrum’s translation software would do the work his fuzzy brain couldn’t really do at the moment.

“Good boy,” Revenant all but purred, hand moving down to the younger legend’s throat. “Why don’t you show me how thankful you are? And if you’re a good little boy maybe I’ll let you cum.”

Shaking hands reached for the older legend then, Tae-Joon trying not to seem _too_ eager.

After all, he wanted to be a good boy.


End file.
